Pemburu Harta
by Dwi52
Summary: "Razak, meskipun aku suka ngejek kamu. Sebenarnya aku sayang padamu." "Nesia, katakan lagi." "Anj*rr! Kamu ternyata belum mati!" "Permisi. Maaf mengganggu kalian berdua, bisa katakan di mana ruang hartanya?"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Genre: Romance/Fantasy/Family**

 **Warning: OOC, OCFem!Indonesia, typos**

 _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

 **Summary :** Neth, seorang pemburu harta atau pencari harta karun yang berkelana sendirian mencari info yang menguntungkan untuk pencarian harta. Seperti biasa ia mengikuti sebuah petunjuk dari dokumen tua atau peta misterius yang memiliki kemungkinan bahwa ada harta atau artefak kuno yang bisa dijual mahal. Hingga sebuah surat tua dari raja terdahulu membawanya ke sebuah kastil tua yang dikatakan menyimpan harta paling berharga dari sang raja.

 **Pemburu Harta**

Pertempuran di Kastil Tua

Berjalan menyusuri hutan lebat, rawa-rawa, tebing curam, atau apapun itu bukan masalah besar jika nantinya akan mendapat hasil yang sepadan. Itu yang sehari-hari dilakukan Neth beberapa tahun ini. Karena usahanya bangkrut, sementara Neth alih profesi menjadi petualang mencari harta karun. Niat awalnya untuk modal membuka usaha baru namun karena hasilnya lumayan, Neth keterusan menekuni profesi ini. Menurutnya sayang kalau ilmu dan pengalamannya tidak digunakan lagi.

Meninggalkan kedua adiknya di kampung halamannya, dia pergi ke berbagai tempat dan hanya beberapa kali pulang dalam setahun.

"Ini dia, kastil yang kucari," gumam Neth puas melihat tempat yang ia cari ada di depannya.

Setelah menembus hutan sendirian akhirnya Neth menemukan kastil yang disebutkan dalam surat sang raja terdahulu. Karena menurutnya tempat itu berpeluang menyimpan harta, maka Neth segera pergi ke sana mendahului para pemburu harta lain.

"Pantas saja kastil ini ditinggalkan, siapa yang mau di tempat terpencil seperti ini," gumam Neth sambil memperhatikan kastil dari dekat.

Semakin dekat mulai tampak bahwa kastil itu lebih besar dari yang diperkirakan. Menjelajahinya akan makan waktu.

Beruntung Neth menemukan lubang di tembok yang cukup besar sehingga dia tidak perlu merusak pintu gerbang depan yang masih tertutup rapat dan kokoh. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian dia memasuki kastil.

Tak perlu terkejut melihat bagian dalam kastil yang rusak, berdebu, sampai tidak bisa dibayangkan seperti apa bentuk ruangan itu sebelum hancur. Sangat aneh karena dari luar kastil itu tampak utuh tapi terlihat hancur di dalam. Mungkinkah artinya ada pertempuran di dalam kastil? Neth tidak peduli, dia masih fokus menjelajahi sudut yang mungkin menyimpan harta.

"Siapa kau penyusup!"

Neth tiba-tiba mendengar suara menggema yang memanggilnya. Ia berbalik menuju sumber suara, bersiap jika harus terjadi pertarungan antar pemburu harta.

Dari lantai dua mengintip ke lantai dasar, Neth terkejut bukan main karena sosok yang akan dilawannya bukanlah pemburu harta yang dia pikir, melainkan sebuah naga hitam besar berbicara padanya. Ukurannya yang besar membuat lantai dasar terlihat penuh karena makhluk itu.

"Jangan bercanda! Baru saja masuk sudah muncul bosnya," Neth bergumam kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

"BERANI-BERANINYA KAU MASUK KE WILAYAHKU!" ucap naga itu dengan suara menggelegar, bahkan telinga Neth ngilu mendengar suara sekeras itu.

Naga itu mulai marah dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke tanah hingga lantai kastil bergetar, membuat Neth harus beberapa kali jatuh dan tersandung karena puing-puing bangunan kastil yang berjatuhan karena getaran besar.

Tanpa membuang-buang waktu naga itu melanjutkan serangannya dengan semburan api khas naga ke arah Neth. Dengan sigap Neth menghindari semburan api tersebut walau harus berguling dan menjatuhkan diri dari tangga lantai dua. Saat ini benar-benar harus bertaruh nyawa apalagi Neth tidak punya pengalaman berhadapan dengan naga sebesar ini sendirian.

Naga hitam nan agresif itu melakukan semburan api lagi, Neth bersembunyi di balik tumpukkan puing-puing yang cukup besar. Walau puing-puing tersebut hancur dalam hitungan detik tapi setidaknya memberi Neth waktu untuk berpindah ke tempat lain.

Dalam waktu yang sangat terbatas Neth mengambil racun yang sudah dia siapkan jika sewaktu-waktu berhadapan makhluk buas. Secepat mungkin berlari menuju bagian belakang naga hitam itu sebelum ia menyadarinya.

Sampai di sisi belakang naga bukan berarti Neth bisa dengan tenang menancapkan belati berlumur racun di tangannya. Neth harus berurusan dengan ekor naga yang selalu bergerak. Mungkin lebih baik menancapkannya pada ekor naga tersebut tapi juga beresiko kau akan terlempar dihempas ekor naga sebesar itu dan mati. Ok, lupakan, itu _bad ending_.

Kembali ke Neth yang mencari titik yang lunak untuk meracuninya. Dia tidak tahu indera penciuman naga itu setajam apa tapi saat ini yang penting adalah bersembunyi dari penglihatan naga tersebut. Perbedaan ukuran mereka sedikit menguntungkan Neth, walau juga banyak ruginya.

"Naga itu tidak terlalu banyak bergerak, mungkinkah ada ruangan penting di dekat sini," pikir Neth setelah memperhatikan naga itu yang tidak terlalu tergesa-gesa menghancurkan bagian kastil lain dengan membabi buta untuk menghabisi penyusup. Naga itu memperhatikan ke setiap sudut mencari penyusup kecil yang bersembunyi di antara puing-puing.

Neth berharap bisa menuju ruangan harta tanpa harus melukai atau membunuh naga tersebut karena sangat merepotkan. Akhirnya dia mencoba peruntungan untuk mengendap-endap menuju lorong di lantai dua dan keluar dari bagian lantai dasar karena melihat naga itu yang berhati-hati saat bergerak.

Dengan cekatan Neth melompati puing-puing bangunan dan menuju salah satu lorong sebelah kanan di lantai dua setelah melewati tangga besar di tengah lantai dasar. Akan tetapi dia sedang sial karena lorong yang dia masuki tenyata sudah tertutup puing-puing besar dan mustahil untuk dilewati. Kesialan tidak berhenti di situ saja karena saat Neth kembali ke aula untuk menuju lorong lainnya, kepala naga hitam itu sudah bersiap tepat di ujung lorong untuk menyemburkan apinya.

"Sial!" umpat Neth penuh kekesalan, berpikir bahwa dia akan benar-benar mati di sini. Terbayang wajah kedua adiknya dan penyesalan karena akan mati karena belum menikah.

"Razak! Sudah kubilang jangan hancurkan kastilnya!"

Tiba-tiba suara teriakan menggema dari lorong satunya, naga hitam itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara. Muncul seorang gadis membawa panci berisi cairan merah yang baunya tajam memenuhi ruangan. Neth bersembunyi di balik puing-puing.

"Gara-gara kau cabenya tumpah masuk ke dalam supku!" teriak gadis itu lagi.

"Tunggu, itu bukan salahku. Salahkan pada..."

"Kau itu cuma cari alasan saja, sekarang cabe mahal tau. Masa masakanku harus dibuang? Kau harus tanggung jawab!" teriak gadis itu lagi. Naga hitam itu berusaha memberi tahu bahwa sedang ada penyusup tapi apa daya, si gadis itu terus memotong omongannya dan lanjut mengomelinya.

'Mungkinkah dia tuan dari naga itu?' pikir Neth.

Tidak disia-siakan oleh Neth saat naga hitam penjaga itu teralih perhatiannya. Dengan belati berlumur racun di tangan, Neth mulai berlari bermaksud menyerang sang naga dari belakang.

Dengan efek _slow motion_ sang gadis menoleh ke arah Neth yang bermaksud menyerang sang naga, lalu ia segera berlari bermaksud mencegahnya menyerang sang naga hitam.

Kepala naga hitam itu menoleh menyadari tindakan Neth. Sayangnya karena badannya yang besar punggungnya terhalang tangga, sedangkan Neth yang meluncur dari lorong lantai dua bisa langsung melukai kepala atau mata sang naga.

"Tidak!" teriak sang gadis kepada Neth. Hingga membuatnya tersandung puing tembok kastil, sup merah di tangannya langsung terlempar ke arah naga. Sang naga yang panik tapi tak bisa bergerak hanya bisa diam panik dengan mulut menganga di sisa waktu yang sangat sedikit. Neth yang melihatnya sedikit mundur melihat cairan merah mencurigakan tersebut tumpah. Itu suuup Neth!

Tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa, sup merah itu dengan mulus mendarat di mulut sang naga. Tiba-tiba sang wajah naga berubah merah karena rasa pedas sup yang luar biasa, memuntahkan api merah besar ke langit lalu oleng menabrakkan diri ke dinding. Seperti biasa Neth dengan lincah menghindari reruntuhan dan tak lupa menyelamatkan sang gadis tak dikenal itu dari puing-puing yang berjatuhan. Kastil tersebut akhirnya benar-benar roboh bersama dengan tubuh sang naga hitam. Neth mendesah napas lega karena sang naga sudah mati dan berlanjut mencari hartanya.

"Razak! Tidak, jangan mati! Teriak sang gadis yang hampir dilupakan keberadaannya oleh Neth.

Dia menghampiri kepala naga yang sudah mati tersebut sambil menangis tersedu-sedu. Dipeluknya kepala naga itu dan mengusap-usap dahinya, Neth jadi agak menyesal. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir yang membunuh naga itu cairan merah yang dibawa gadis itu, jadi secara teknis bukan langsung kesalahan Neth. Begitu pikir Neth, takut nanti dimintai tanggung jawab.

"Razak? Jangan bercanda bego! Razak?!" panggil gadis itu di sela-sela tangisnya sambil menepuk pipi sang naga.

Beberapa menit berlalu, gadis itu masih di posisinya sedangkan Neth berdiri di sampingnya. Setidaknya menunjukkan rasa duka cita karena naga itu terlihat dekat sekali dengan gadis itu.

Beberapa menit berlalu lagi, mereka masih di posisinya. Neth mulai capek berdiri ikut duduk di sebelah sang gadis. Masih diam Neth hanya menepuk pundak Nesia agar diberi kesabaran. Sang gadis yang belum Neth tahu namanya itu hanya mengangguk pelan berusaha tersenyum dengan air mata yang masih mengalir. Aduuh! Neth makin ga enak dan merasa aneh.

"Razak, meskipun aku suka ngejek kamu. Sebenarnya aku sayang padamu. Jangan tinggalkan aku," ucap gadis itu lalu memeluk kepala naga entah yang keberapa kali.

Ajaibnya tubuh naga tersebut berubah menyusut ke bentuk manusia. Sekilas ia mirip dengan wajah sang gadis tapi dia laki-laki. Ia masih terpejam seperti belum sadar tapi ia masih bernapas. Nesia dan Neth lega setelah mengetahui naga coret pemuda itu masih hidup. Tapi tak lama terlihat jelas bahwa laki-laki itu senyum-senyum sendiri tidur di pangkuan sang gadis.

"Nesia, katakan lagi," ucap dari pemuda yang dipanggil Razak masih senyum-senyum _gaje_ dan akhirnya Neth tahu gadis itu bernama Nesia.

" _Anjirr_! Kamu ternyata belum mati?!" teriak Nesia reflek menabok pipi Razak.

Razak berusaha duduk sambil mengelus-elus pipinya yang merah bekas kena tabok tapi senyumnya tidak berubah.

"Ternyata perasaan tulusmu yang menghilangkan kutukannya. Mungkinkah kau cinta sejatiku?" gombal Razak sambil menggenggam tangan Nesia.

"Kamu mabok?! Aku ini kakakmu," balas Nesia ketus sambil menambah bekas tabokan di pipi Razak satunya.

Neth cuma bisa _sweatdrop_. Sepertinya hal itu biasa terjadi diantara mereka.

"Permisi. Maaf mengganggu kalian berdua, bisa katakan di mana ruang hartanya?" tanya Neth tak tahan dengan drama di depannya.

Razak dan Nesia hanya membalas dengan tatapan tak paham ke arah Neth.

"Sejak kapan di sini ada harta?" tanya Nesia ke arah Razak.

"Mungkinkah aset pejabat kenalanmu yang korupsi itu ada di sini?" jawab Razak yang dihadiahi jitakan manis dari Nesia.

"Maaf Tuan..., mmm"

"Neth, namaku Neth."

"Mm, maaf tuan Neth, sepertinya di sini tidak ada harta yang tuan cari," jawab Nesia.

"Aku mendapat informasi dari dokumen ini," ucap Neth sambil menyerahkan lembar surat tua pada Nesia," dan ga usah pakai embel-embel tuan," lanjut Neth. Nesia hanya mengangguk.

"Bukankah ini tulisan ayah?" ucap Razak ikut melihat dokumen tersebut.

"Memang benar, tapi tidak ada detil harta yang disimpan di sini," ucap Nesia.

"Tapi dalam surat di sebutkan harta berharganya," ucap Neth.

"Kalau itu sebenarnya slogan keluarga kami, 'harta yang paling berharga adalah keluarga'," jawab Nesia.

"Iya, walaupun cuma minjem _soundtrack_ nya KELUARGA CEMARA, jadi yang dimaksud surat itu adalah keberadaan kami," ucap Razak menambahi.

Jawaban paling buruk yang Neth dengar. Artinya dia mempertaruhkan nyawa melawan naga untuk mengetahui bahwa tidak ada harta di sini. Kaki Neth langsung lemas, pikirannya kosong. Dan pingsan.

 **TAMAT**

 **A/N**

Saya cuma ISENG ngetik cerita model begini. Chap 1 ini cuma pancingan, kalo ada yang minta lanjut saya coba lanjutin #saya perlu motivasi dan dorongan ;P. Tapi fanfik ini saya buat SLOWWW UPDATE kalo lanjut.

Bisa dipahami ga adegan aksi Neth melawan naga hitam? (sebenarnya menghindar doang, ga sampe adu senjata) Baru kali ini buat adegan pertarungan. Kasih tahu kalo ada bagian yang bikin bingung.

Ceritanya belum dicek ulang, maafkan jika _typo_ bertebaran atau bahasanya ngawur. Ntar saya edit lagi kok^^

Kayaknya ini pelarian dari _Alternate Universe Hetalia : Indonesia Story_ , (belum selesai malah buat cerita baru). Maafkan kalo ada yang (berharap) nungguin lanjutannya, saya tinggal dulu. Tapi jangan khawatir, tinggal dirubah sedikit kok #alesan aja thor. Ini hanya untuk ganti suasana^^

Silahkan beri kritik dan saran di kotak review.

Terimakasih sudah membaca.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

 **Hetalia © Himaruya Hidekaz**

 **Genre: Romance/Comedy/Family**

 **Warning: OOC, OCFem!Indonesia, OCMale!Malaysia, typos**

 _Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini_

Halo! Balik lagi di Pemburu Harta! He,,he,,he karena saya author yang baik dan tidak sombong #plak, saya lanjutin nih fanfik. Jujur saya merasa 'bebas' saat menulis ini, mungkin karena temanya lebih ringan dari fanfik yang lain^^

 **Peringatan** _**author**_ : Ini _pure_ fiksi imajinasi saya, tidak ada hubungannya dengan peristiwa atau sejarah tertentu. Kalau anda mencari fanfiksi sejarah dkk, berarti anda salah tempat. Silahkan klik tombol kembali sebelum anda kecewa. Terimakasih^^

 **Summary :** Neth, seorang pemburu harta atau pencari harta karun yang berkelana sendirian mencari informasi yang menguntungkan untuk pencarian harta. Seperti biasa ia mengikuti sebuah petunjuk dari dokumen tua atau peta misterius yang memiliki kemungkinan bahwa ada harta atau artefak kuno yang bisa dijual mahal. Hingga sebuah surat tua dari raja terdahulu membawanya ke sebuah kastil tua yang dikatakan menyimpan harta paling berharga dari sang raja.

 **Pemburu Harta**

 **Dua Saudara Penghuni Kastil**

Neth perlahan membuka matanya. Tak pernah dia duga bisa pingsan karena syok tidak mendapat harta. Saat pikirannya mulai sadar dia bisa melihat langit-langit, ternyata mereka memindahkannya ke dalam ruangan.

'Syukurlah mereka tidak meninggalkanku tergeletak di sana,' pikir Neth lega, membayangkan betapa dinginnya di luar sekarang.

"Akhirnya kau bangun," terdengar suara Razak lalu Neth menoleh.

"Kalau sudah sadar cepetan bangun," ucap Razak kesal dengan tatapan membunuh ke arahnya. Neth jadi bingung sendiri karena Razak yang tiba-tiba marah padanya yang baru sadar.

"Razak, jangan begitu," terdengar suara Nesia di dekatnya. Akhirnya Neth sadar bahwa dia tidur berbantalkan paha Nesia. Neth langsung bergegas bangun dan duduk di samping Nesia.

'Pantas saja empuk,' pikir Neth dalam hati.

"Maaf, ruang tidurnya sudah hancur. Terpaksa kami membawamu ke dapur," ucap Nesia berjalan menuju dapur bersiap memasak. Neth hanya menutupi wajah malunya dan berusaha bertahan dari tatapan Razak yang masih kesal karena cemburu.

"Kenapa wajahmu itu?" tanya Neth yang tidak tahan dipelototi.

"Jangan deketin Nesia!" jawab Razak sewot.

"Bukan aku yang deketin," jawab Neth santai.

"Kalau begitu jauhi Nesia!" ucap Razak lagi.

"Berani bayar berapa?" jawab Neth.

"K-kau! S*alaaan!" Razak makin kesal mendengar jawaban Neth. Dia mengerti kalau Nesia senang mengetahui hal baru atau orang baru seperti orang di depannya sekarang. Sayangnya Razak tidak tahan dengan perlakuan Nesia yang mengistimewakan Neth, memberikan bantal paha contohnya, kan dia pengen juga.

"Kalian ngapain?" tanya Nesia melihat muka Razak yang terlihat menahan marah.

Akhirnya Nesia selesai memasak. Neth dan Razak membantu menyiapkan makanan di meja. Suasana ini mengingatkan Neth dengan kedua adiknya.

"Aku memasak agak banyak, sebagai syukuran kutukan Razak yang sudah hilang dan untuk menyambut tamu kita, Neth," ucap Nesia membuka acara makan malam.

"Yeeyy! Nesia aku makin sayang," ucap Razak memeluk Nesia dan mendapat jeweran di pipi oleh Nesia. Sedangkan Neth hanya diam di depan meja makan.

'Aku belum pernah lihat makanan seperti ini bentuknya,' pikir Neth memandangi hidangan di depannya yang memiliki tampilan unik di matanya. Mungkin Neth belum pernah lihat rendang dan sayur lodeh.

'Oh, aku ingat hidangan ini ada di kota tempat aku singgah sebelum kemari,' pikir Neth lagi. Lega karena tidak harus mencicipi makanan asing yang seolah dari planet lain.

Mereka makan bersama dengan lahap. Walaupun di awal-awal Neth harus menahan air mata karena level pedas masakan Nesia menyiksa jiwa dan raganya. Nesia harus berkali-kali mengambilkan air minum sedangkan Razak hanya ketawa melihat orang segede Neth ga tahan pedas.

"Ngomong-ngomong kutukan apa yang ada pada Razak?" tanya Neth selesai acara makan.

"Sebenarnya beberapa tahun lalu, Razak tiba-tiba berubah menjadi naga itupun secara acak. Entah berapa kali aku harus benerin genteng karena rubuh terus," jawab Nesia mulai bercerita.

'Genteng?' pikir Neth.

"Tapi, siapa yang mengutuknya?" tanya Neth.

"Entah itu kutukan dari siapa, Razak sendiri tidak ingat. Lalu setelah setahun dia berubah semakin sering menjadi wujud naga meskipun sudah dibawa ke 'orang pintar'. Hingga suatu hari Razak berwujud naga secara permanen seperti saat pertama kali bertemu kau," lanjut Nesia masih semangat bercerita.

'Orang pintar?' pikir Neth lagi, bingung dengan kosakata unik Nesia.

"Saat itulah ayah memutuskan untuk membuatku tinggal di kastil sampai menemukan obatnya," ucap Razak menambahi.

"Tapi Razak malah pulang kembali ke istana dan menghancurkan bangunan, aku tidak habis pikir waktu itu," lanjut Nesia bercerita.

"Tentu saja aku tidak mau sendirian di sini, nyuci baju sendiri, masak sendiri, tidur pun sendiri. Siapa yang tahan?!" jawab Razak.

"Ngelles! Kau bahkan tidak pakai baju dan masak pas jadi naga," sanggah Nesia ke arah Razak.

"Lalu kau tinggal di sini untuk menemani dia?" tanya Neth sambil menunjuk Razak yang sedang asik mengunyah kerupuk.

"Iya, aku pikir hanya sementara menemani. Lalu bergiliran dengan yang lain," jawab Nesia. Neth sudah lebih paham situasi mereka berdua.

"Selanjutnya tentang surat ini, kau bilang ini tulisan ayahmu," tanya Neth sambil menunjukkan surat yang memandunya ke kastil ini.

"Memang benar, aku masih ingat lekuk-lekuk tulisan ayah," jawab Nesia.

"Itu tidak mungkin," ucap Neth.

"Kenapa?" tanya Razak.

"Karena dokumen ini usianya sudah ratusan tahun," jawab Neth dengan dramatis. Nesia membeku bagai tersambar petir dengan raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut dengan wajah pucat. Razak juga terkejut sampai melongo, membuat kerupuk di tangannya jatuh, meluncur menghantam lantai hingga hancur berserakan.

"Razak, kau tahu sesuatu tentang ini?" tanya Nesia pelan, sedikit bergetar.

"T-t-tidak, aku t-tidak t-tahu," jawab Razak gemetar membuang wajahnya. Tidak berani menatap Nesia yang marah.

"Tidak mungkin kau tidak tahu! Kita baru tinggal di sini beberapa bulan dan tiba-tiba muncul orang asing seberang lautan macam dia di sekitar sini. Lalu muncul bukti milik ayah yang berusia ratusan tahun. Kau pasti menyembunyikan sesuatu!" teriak Nesia sambil mengintimidasi Razak yang terlihat enggan bercerita.

Akhirnya Razak mengaku bahwa saat menjadi naga, ia mampu membuat pelindung di sekeliling kastil yang ternyata membuat area di dalam pelindung memiliki memiliki jalan waktu yang lebih lambat daripada area diluarnya. Setelah mendengar penjelasan itu membuat Nesia hampir pingsan karena kaget.

"Jadi sekarang di luar sana sudah berapa tahun berlalu?" tanya Nesia memijit-mijit kepalanya yang pening.

"M-mungkin t-tiga... ra-tus tahun," jawab Razak cengengesan sambil garuk-garuk pipi.

"Bisa ulangi lagi?!" tanya Nesia lagi dengan senyum mengerikan berjalan dari kursinya siap menghajar Razak.

"MAAF! MAAFIN AKU! AKU JUGA AWALNYA GA TAHU!" teriak Razak sambil melindungi kepalanya padahal belum diapa-apain.

"Tenang aja, aku nggak marah kok," jawab Nesia menepuk pundak Razak pelan. Razak sampai terharu dengan kemurahan hati kakak kesayangannya.

"ADDDDDAAAAAOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW!"

Teriak Razak sekeras-kerasnya karena Nesia menjewer telinga Razak sepenuh hati.

"Hiks, katanya ga marah," tanya Razak mengelus daun telinganya yang terasa berkedut-kedut dan panas.

"Ini buat pelajaran, biar kau tidak seenaknya begini. Kenapa ga bilang dari dulu?" jawab Nesia lalu kembali duduk. Razak diam menunduk kayak anak baru diomelin ibunya.

"Maaf, Neth sampai melihat pertengkaran seperti ini," kata Nesia ke Neth yang dari tadi terus pasang wajah datar tapi bingung.

Neth mengangguk, "tidak masalah, aku hanya belum pernah dengar kejadian seperti ini," lanjut Neth.

"Lalu, kalian mau apa sekarang? Tetap tinggal di sini?" tanya Neth melihat dua bersaudara di depannya bergantian.

"Kemana pun Nesia ingin pergi, aku selalu setuju kok," jawab Razak coba ngegombal. Ini orang masih bisa-bisanya ngegodain kakaknya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang dulu, tinggal di sini terus juga ga mungkin," jawab Nesia setelah berpikir sejenak.

"Neth, bisa kau antar kami pulang? Nanti kami bayar jasa antar _plus_ hadiah terimakasih karena sudah membebaskan kami. Bagaimana?" tanya Nesia.

"OK," jawab Neth tanpa basa-basi. Lalu perundingan biaya jasa sebentar dan DEAL!

Perjalanan mereka bertiga akan dimulai!

Selama bayarannya sesuai Neth _hayyuuuuk_ aja kayaknya^^

 **Bersambung**

 _Chapter_ dua akhirnya saya _up_ meski sebelumnya ragu mau lanjut atau nggak. Setelah saya pikir kembali, lebih baik lanjut tapi _mode_ santai alias _slow update_ , kalo _mood_ bagus saya kerjakan. Apalagi judul yang lain juga belum kelar he..he..he^^

 _Review_ dari **Guest** saya jawab di sini : pertama-tama makasih udah _review_ , sebenarnya fic ini cuma iseng dan buat pancingan. Dari _summary preview_ -nya saja udah beda dari fic saya yang lain, juga sampe tanya _reader_ nya untuk lanjut enggaknya. Itu semua cuma iseng coba model baru. Ternyata lebih ampuh buat mancing _reader_ ho..ho..ho #tawagaje #dilemparsandal

Sorry becanda kok (_ _'), ini fic emang awalnya _multichap_. Terus pas saya buat _chapter_ satu kalau jadi _one shot_ masih masuk. Jadilah seperti ini, dengan segala kegajeannya _plus_ keisengan saya tentunya^^.

Selama ide baru bermunculan, saya mau buat NetherIndo terus, meskipun abang Nether di Hetalia udah sampe berkarat(?) nungguin Indonesia yang ga muncul-muncul, ha, ha,ha^^


End file.
